Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a training device for the sport of golf. More specifically, the present invention relates to a training device that provides immediate, real-time muscular and neural sensory feedback to a golfer for the purpose of improving the golfer's golf putting stroke.
Background of the Disclosure
Golf is a popular recreational and professional sport that requires significant coordination between the golfer's mind and body. When the ball is on the green, the golfer, of course, uses a specific club, a putter, to “putt” the ball into a cup sunk below the surface of the green. The cup, or hole, is only 4.24 inches. As such, putting the golf ball in the hole in as few strokes as possible can be quite a challenge and requires a great deal of skill.
Professionals and amateurs alike recognize the need for practice and training to imprint muscle memory necessary to improve their game, and in particular, their putting stroke. In fact, the putting stroke is quite often recognized as the most difficult aspect of the game.
The present invention was conceived during the inventor's participation in an amateur golf tournament. During the tournament, the putter broke in such a way it appeared to render the putter unusable. The putter head became loose on the shaft, such that the head would spin around the club shaft when the head struck the ball during the putting stroke. The inventor attempted to utilize the broken putter and realized that the only way the putter was effective was through a dramatic reduction in stroke speed with considerable concentration and focus on striking the ball at the “sweet spot” of the head. After completing the tournament, it became apparent to the inventor that the broken putter could be developed into an effective training tool.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, several devices have been marketed that allegedly improve a golfer's putting stroke. Some of these devices vary the shape of the putter head, thus forcing the golfer to strike the ball with greater precision. For example, one device employs a “V” shaped, pointed striking surface. This device attempts to provide feedback to the golfer in that the ball will move in the wrong direction if the ball is struck off center. A similar device employs an oval or “egg” shaped surface.
Of course, there are other designs that attempt to teach repeated ball impact at the “sweet spot” of the club face. Some employ grooves or pins to isolate the sweet spot. Others move or shrink the sweet spot. At least one uses a sensing device to track the golfers putting stroke. Yet, another delivers audible feedback if the golfer's swing plane is off line.
However, none of the prior art devices succeeds at developing muscle memory, a subconscious retention of motor skills through repeating a movement, in the same manner as the present invention.